


Fish For You, You For Me...

by usagiru



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Sex, backroom sex, in store sex, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiru/pseuds/usagiru
Summary: Cleff and Link have a mutual trade agreement between each other.





	Fish For You, You For Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic, here's whats in it:
> 
> \- This was a thirst fic, like 1,000+ words of sex  
> \- whatever, we all need dick sometime  
> \- Cleff and Link had a mutual hook up thing going on  
> \- thats about it, the fuck in the backroom  
> \- wuss poppin jimbo

Link struggled to hold onto the sleek and ornate wall in front of him. His fingers slipped every so often, but found a good hook to dip his hands into. The whites of his knuckles rocked lightly from the commotion coming from behind him.

Elbows bent slightly, head hanging with his mouth open, inhaling gasps of air— Link was sung between four or five boxes. He had lost count a while ago.

Around him were boxes of arrows, ice arrows, Swift Violet and other culinary wares ready to be checked for sale. The slate etched with the items meant to go on the store floor was forgotten on top of a closed box, an item halfway struck through.

_slap slap slap slap slap slap_

Link’s head bounced in time with Cleff’s rhythm, his back bowed in such a way to take the entirety of the store owner’s cock.

Cleff was black eyed, teeth barred at the sight below him. The Champion’s fat ass bouncing off of his abs every time he pulled the boy deeper onto his cock, the look in Link’s eye every time he would turn to look Cleff in the eye; only to moan, eyes falling closed and hang his head back down to the floor again. His knuckles tightening on the wall every so often when Cleff attempted a deeper thrust.

Link’s knees threatened to knock together, the angle of the pair’s fucking dipping lower and lower as Link kept bending his head down. With a rather rough pull, Cleff propped Link back up to straighten his back out, not stopping his movement whatsoever.

“Stay on your feet, Link; or ill cum on your back again.” Cleff warned, earning a small whine from the boy in the process.

“Fuck me the right way and I won’t have to put in so much work then.” Came the snarky reply.

Link’s giggle was quickly melted into rather loud moans as Cleff’s hands dug deeper into his hips; the pace picked up from the comfortable thrust to a deep pounding. Cleff’s leg hiked up to a nearby box in an attempt to bury his cock deeper as Link struggled even more to hang onto the wall.

“Oooo-o-o-o-oo-ohnnnn Clefffff…” Link reached a hand back to run against Cleff’s abs, attempting to get the blue Zora to grab onto it.

He was granted his wish, and the shop keeper held onto his arm by the wrist, the other hand gripping the boy’s milky hips as he pulled his cock out by half; only to thrust back in. The small area of the backroom reverberated the sounds of slapping very well.

“You’re always so tight for me. Considering how we fuck every time you come in, I’d suspect you to be a bit looser.” Cleff’s huffing voice came as he licked his own lips. He took his hand holding Link’s hip to his bouncing asscheek, pulling it open to show his asshole swallowing his dick.

Groaning at the sight, Cleff halted his movement for a moment, making Link whine in the process. Rolling his hips slowly, the blue Zora moaned a rather hearty sound at the sight of Link’s perfect hole accepting his cock. The slick of Cleff’s natural lubricant gathered around his ring, making a mess.

“Fuck, Link.” He slammed his hand down on Link’s ass, rubbing the cheek with a moan, “You never cease to amaze me.”

Link’s breathing picked up from the slap. His cheeks were flush with a deep red, looking back at Cleff just as the Zora picked up the pace again. His small hand clung to the top of a box just above his head. Link felt the wood from the arrows as Cleff’s thick cock slid in and out of his walls.

“Ohh Gods Cleff, your dick is so good…” Link threw his head back, his shoulder straining as Cleff pulled on Link’s given arm more and more.

“Keep fucking me like that, don’t fucking stop!” The demand came out as a huffed whisper, pushed out forcefully through Cleff’s thrusts.

Growling, Cleff pushed his hand down on Link’s back, Bending him over more. Unable to keep up with Cleff’s intentions, they both fell to their knees, Link quickly recovering and propping himself in his elbows. His ass was high as Cleff quickly adjusted his hips and continued. The messy thrusts and his rough breathing told Link he was close.

“Cum in me! Give it to me deep!” Link growled, his eyes glossed over and dark as he looked over his shoulder. The deep black eyes only edged Link closer to orgasm.

“Uuuhhnnnn~ when will you let me give it the way I want it, beloved!? Your skin is too beautiful for just my cum.”

Link smirked as Cleff’s claws dug deeper into his hips again. The hint of a mating bite once again brought up during sex. Looking away from Cleff, he didn’t even answer his question.

With a huff, Cleff halted his movement and pulled out of Link, causing the Champion to whip his head back around with an angry look on his face.

“I told you not to cum on me whaaAA—“

Flipped over, Link was on his back, Cleff forcing his legs open to enter again. Moaning, the hot member eased back in as Link casually tugged on his own cock. The double pleasure had Link moaning lewdly and dropping beads of pre cum on his own belly.

“You’re letting a good thing go to waste here. A bite on your shoulder would look beautiful against your milk like skin. How I would _love to make you mine!_ ” Cleff sauntered, earning a wider grin from Link.

He wasn’t scared of Cleff in the slightest, knowing he had the most control in this situation. Their relationship was a rather weird one, in the sense it was a rather botched trade agreement. Hearty Bass had become hard to come by, making a lot of Zora cranky and upset.

Finding the blue Zora distraught and unknowing of what to do, Link offered the Hearty Bass from his inventory as a trade of good will. The simple gesture made Cleff so emotional, he crashed into Link in a hug.

Then a kiss…

Then…

“Cleff! Harder! Fuck me harder!” Link’s hair was bouncing, mouth agape and a weak grip on his own dick as Cleff brought the boy to the precipice of pleasure. His legs were spread wide open, brushing past boxes of goods as Cleff hooked his hands under his thighs, rutting hard against his hole to push himself to the edge.

With a rather strong roll of the hips, Link came with a strained cry, trying very hard to stay quiet. His thick cum collected on his chest while Cleff continued to pound away. His huffs turned into whines as he was closer to bursting.

Throwing his head back, Cleff thrusted forward hard and stilled, his cock pulsing and emptying into Link’s hole.

“Hhaaahhnnnnn~ Liinnnnk…”

He was growling as he came. The sight of Link’s debauched figure, arms splayed to the side of his head, added to the feeling of ecstasy.

Taking the time to breathe and become more sane to the world around them, Cleff pulled his dick out, releasing the pool of cum trapped in Link’s walls.

“It’s gonna smell like you in here for days. Good thing I’m the only one that come back here.” Cleff huffed a laugh as he leaned down to place a few sweet and soft kisses to Link’s mouth.

“Hmm, should give you a good memory for the next coming days then. I’ve got business to do after this.” Link whispered against Cleff’s lips ending in another kiss.

“You know I love your visits, Champion. Your contributions to the Coral Reef are well appreciated, as well as your physical comfort.” Sitting back up, he helped Link sit up as well, wiping his messy bangs out of his eyes.

“Speaking of which, I have a good batch of them for you today. Figured you would be a bit upset if we met for sex and not get Hearty Bass out of it.” Link idly adjusted his ponytail before his gaze was forced to meet with Cleff’s.

With a kind hand, Cleff had guided Link’s head to meet with his eyes. The boy couldn’t help but smile at Cleff’s kind face, the gold eyes soft and kind in contrast to his previous glossed over obsidian lust.

“At this point, I wouldn’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> my blog on tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


End file.
